


When Super Met Luthor

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, I never thought I’d build a romance around the world’s largest ball of twine but here we are, Omega Lena, When Harry Met Sally AU, really just an excuse to write lena faking an orgasm in public, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: “Oh really?” Luthors are born argument winners. Lena had debated every year in high school—she went to Nationals twice. She put her elbows on the table and squeezed deliberately—fully knowing her shirt gaped at the front, revealing the tops of her breasts—as she prepared her nuclear blow.“Even if I did….this?”Kara opened her mouth to question what she meant, but by then Lena was already throwing her head back. She gripped the table, tossed her hair and let out a deep and authoritative moan. Kara’s mouth snapped shut and she went pale. Lena felt a triumphant surge, and upped the ante to its proverbial tipping point.“Yes, yes, oh don’t stop, right there, yes, yes, yesss——!”The entire diner had gone silent. Eyes were rounded, food untouched, mouths agape. Kara had begun to make small, strangled noises low in her throat, and her fingers tore tiny pieces of paper napkin into intricate shreds.Across the diner, an elderly omega eagerly grabbed hold of the nearest waitress. “I’ll have what she’s having.”AKAThe-not-really-but-kinda-When-Harry-Met-Sally-ABO-AU





	When Super Met Luthor

The car trip was supposed to have been a special treat. Lex had arranged a classic car, and they would be stopping in major cities along the route to a TED conference in California, where the fledgling Luthor Corp would be keenly watched. But the road trip was the main thing, Lex said. 

_ Think of it Lena _ , he’d cajoled.  _ Rural berry farms. Beer stops. The world’s largest ball of twine!  _

When they were children, that was the world they lived in. Lionel Luthor would buckle down and rent an RV, grumbling over the cost despite being able to afford to buy six, and the Luthor clan would barrel into it, one after the other, to travel through the summer. They saw Yosemite, Grand Teton, Death Valley, the Grand Canyon. At each stop, Lex and Lena would dutifully stand, hot and itching in polyester jumpers, while Lillian fussed over the Kodak. The pictures always came out grainy, strained, but that didn’t matter. Lillian only wanted them for the family slide show, at the end of the year during the Luthor reunion, when she could wave a glass of Chardonnay in one hand and the remote in the other, extolling the virtues of her children. 

Well. One of them, anyway. 

_ Lex is top of his class at Harvard, and interning at LutherCorp on the side. Such a go-getter, our boy! And what an alpha. We’re very proud.  _

_ Oh, Lena? Well….she’s always been a late bloomer. You know how omegas are. Somehow she managed to get into MIT, and that’s a mercy. Lionel was thinking he’d have to donate a wing! _

The titters of laughter were polite, and pitying. Sometimes a hand would be placed on Lillian’s arm.  _ You’re a saint. I don’t know how you manage. Adoption is so difficult.  _

Lena remembered the feel of the brittle glass stem in her fingers, at the last reunion, watching her mother across the room fawn and pander to her admirers. The stem felt fragile enough to crumble to powder, in her angry hand. Instead, she took a sip, and swung around to find something stronger. 

_ I don’t need you.  _ She remembered thinking.  _ Don’t hate you. But I don’t need you.  _

She hadn’t been to a family function since. 

Lex had spent the better part of two months building up his case for a miniature ‘sibling road trip’ as he called it. The virtues of the rural countryside were big, for him. Lena insisted that suburbia had claimed all of America by now—there were no great balls of twine anymore, but endless links of Walmart, Subway, Target, McDonald’s like a vast, corporate chain stretching across the back of the country. Hands across America, enslaved. 

Lex told her to stop being so melodramatic.  _ It’ll be fun. Remember fun, Lena? _

In the end, she’d given in, even though she knew she’d wind up regretting it. That was Lex’s power. He always got his way. 

She didn’t realize she’d regret it quite so fast, however. 

“What do you  _ mean _ you can’t go?” The phone was half tilted between her ear and shoulder, and she was busy trying to juggle her bag enough to lock the door. Behind her, a security guard waited with impassive patience. 

“I mean I can’t go, Lee.” Lex repeated, as if she were a child. She hated his particular tone of condescending explanation. “Something came up in Metropolis. I have to see this through. But you can still go!”

“Why would  _ I _ still go?” Lena asked, even as she handed her bags to the guard, who took the handle of her London Fog roller with supreme indifference. It was actually impressive. 

“You’re going right now. I can hear you.” Lex pointed out.  _ Damn him.  _

“Well, I booked ten vacation days.” Lena snapped irritably. “And I planned to be in California for the TED conference.  _ You _ were supposed to drive.”

“I hired a driver for you.” Lex chirped, altogether-too-placidly. “A very nice, highly recommended driver. Her bio said she was an avid conversationalist. Also, a big foodie.”

Lena blew a puff of hair away from her face in irritation as she followed the security guard into the elevator. “Are you fucking kidding me, Lex? For ten days? A  _ foodie _ ?”

“Lena, relax. Loosen up and get to know some people that aren’t Sam and Jess.” Lex now sounded harried. She knew if she pushed him much more he’d snap. “I don’t have time to argue with you about this. The hotels are booked along the way, the driver is paid, so just….I know it’s not in your nature, okay, but  _ try _ to calm down and have fun.”

“I  _ would _ have had fun with you, Lex!” Yelling would certainly drive him away—Luthor men hated hysterics. But Lena couldn’t help it. She felt rather hysterical. “Not some stranger—“

But it was too late, the line had gone dead with a sullen  _ click _ . 

As the elevator doors opened with a smooth  _ ping  _ to the garage level, Lena screamed at her phone in frustration. “ _ Lex Luthor, you selfish fucking prick _ !”

“Um. Hi there.” 

Lena jerked her head up. There was a blonde woman standing about four feet away from her, looking distinctly uncomfortable to be listening in. She was young, not much older than Lena, with hair the color of all-American honey wheat, muscularly built and smelling faintly of cornflakes. She was also an alpha. 

_ Oh great. Of course, he picked out an alpha. God, she looks like a jock. This is going to be hell.  _

The alpha shifted from the balls of her feet, and removed a hand from the back pocket of her jeans. It was sweaty. “I’m Kara Danvers, your driver.” 

Lena stared down at the proffered palm for a full second before her business manners instinctively kicked in. “Hi Kara. Lena Luthor. Listen, I’m not sure if this is going to—“

The security guard moved past her with a barely-imperceptible sigh, and started loading Lena’s bags into the trunk of what looked like a Cadillac the size of a small boat. It was light blue and absurdly shiny. She blinked. 

“Your brother mentioned you might have some reservations.” Kara flashed her a knowing smile. It was damnably infectious. Lena found herself smiling back, ever-so-slightly. 

“Reservations is putting it mildly.” She let out a high, unhappy laugh. “He literally just told me seconds ago that he wasn’t coming and I’m….” She floundered for the words to say. 

“Disappointed?” Kara supplied. When Lena nodded, slowly, she shrugged her shoulders in a loose gesture of sympathy. “It does seem rather abrupt, yeah. He told me you’d be mad but you’d, and I quote, ‘get over it pretty quickly’.” Kara studied her with one brilliantly-blue squinted eye. “I told him I doubted that would be the case.”

Lena barked out another short laugh. “That sounds like Lex. He’s never been one to dwell on my unhappiness.” 

“That’s too bad.” Kara cocked her head to one side. The guard was still loading bags, without a word to either of them. “Well, listen, I understand if you don’t want to do this.”

_ I really don’t.  _ Lena almost said it out loud. The words were on the tip of her tongue. She didn’t know why she didn’t speak. It was only….Kara’s face was so open, so inviting. She looked understanding. Lena absurdly felt as if she could tell her anything, and that instinctively made her retreat...but also, somehow, to take a step forward. 

“Let me list my road trip qualifications for you, okay?” Kara held up a hand, as if to tick off bullet points. It was  _ stupid _ . 

And charming. 

“Qualifications?”

“One.” Kara held up a finger. “I don’t have to pee all that often.”

Lena blinked. “Okay.”

“It’s an important skill.” Kara insisted. “You never know when it’s forty miles to the next rest stop.”

“Valid point.” Lena allowed. 

“Two, I don’t care what radio station we listen to. Or music. Or podcasts. I like My Favorite Murder, but I’ll listen to practically anything. Just not Rush Limbaugh, please. But you don’t look like the type.”

“I’m not.” Lena was smiling, despite herself. 

“Three.” Kara waved her hand in the direction of the car. “I don’t slack on packing road trip snacks, okay? I got a pantry in there. There’s a cooler for drinks, and another for food and fruit, and I got sandwiches, and gluten-free veggie wraps, and trail mix and Doritos and—“

Lena held up a hand. “I get the idea, thank you.” 

“So, will you come with me? We can get you a driver home if you hate me after the first stop, I promise.” Kara’s eyes were sparkling. She looked like a Golden Retriever. “It’s just, this is my first big drive and I don’t want to disappoint. Lex Luthor is a high profile client, and so are you. I’m sure you know.”

“That he is.” Lena sighed. The last of her bags was already loaded. She handed the guard a tip and he nodded and disappeared into the stairwell. There was a distinct sense of  _ fuck it  _ vibrating in her bones. She didn’t know whether it was because of Lex’s rug-yanking move or Kara’s blue eyes. “Okay. You’re on a trial run until the first stop.”

“Really?” Kara’s face lit up. It was comically puppy-like. “Oh that’s great, thank you. You won’t regret it. I think we’re going to be great road tip pals.”

Lena bit her lip. “We’ll see about that.”

Kara hastened around to open the door for her, and Lena slid into the bucket seat and into the first real road trip of her adult life. She felt strangely light. Almost carefree. 

_ Fuck you, Lex.  _ She thought.  _ I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone.  _

****

She regretted it instantly. 

The first four hours of the trip were unpardonably talkative. Also, Kara hadn’t mentioned that she liked to  _ sing along  _ to the radio. To anything from Taylor Swift’s  _ Trouble  _ all the way to ACDC’s  _ Back in Black,  _ with a scattered attempt at rapping along to  _ Hypnotize  _ by Notorious BIG. 

Lena switched the dial off mid-way through a butchered verse. “I don’t think we need to disrespect this man’s memory that hard.”

“C’mon I had it!” Kara protested. “ _ Your crew run run _ ….something.”

“Please stop.” Lena rubbed at her temples. “Can we get some food, soon?”

“What’s wrong with the pantry?” 

“I need hot coffee.”  _ And time to think of an alternate plan. This was foolish.  _

“Okily-dokily.” Kara quirked a brow at her. 

“Do. Not.”

“What? You don’t like my Ned Flanders?”

Lena gritted her teeth so hard she thought she’d rattle her jaw in half. 

***

At the diner, Lena texted Sam while her driver contemplated the menu with a furrowed brow. _SOS_ _my brother bailed on the road trip, how fast can you be in Buffalo?_

“Jesus, just pick a picture of the food you want and be done with it. This place smells like a grease trap hasn’t been cleaned in a quarter of a century.”

“I can’t choose between the Fruity Pancake Special and the Chicken Waffle Whipped Cream Surprise.” Kara looked absolutely torn. “Everything looks so  _ good _ .”

“It absolutely doesn’t.” Lena countered back. “You’re seeing manufactured photographer images, not food. Do you know they use paint instead of syrup for those pictures? It clings better.”

“That’s disappointing.” Kara sucked her teeth, but flashed Lena a radiant smile. “But, to be fair, I’d eat paint if it looked that good.” 

“Typical alpha. You think with your stomach.”  _ Or their dick, usually, but I’ve seen no evidence of that with her, so far, thank god.  _

“Omegas put too much emphasis on being thin.” Kara replied, promptly. “It always bothers me how the media pressures omegas to be rail-skinny in order to be desirable. Curves are sexy too.”

“Thank you for the lesson on omega body image issues.” Lena’s lip twitched. “I don’t really need to be reminded of my societal pressures, thank you.”

“Well, I don’t like to be pigeon-holed.” Kara fired back, albeit politely. “Not all alphas think with their gut or their dicks.”

_ This one has more spunk than I realized.  _ Lena quirked her jaw, just a bit. It could have been a smile. “I’m sorry. That’s valid, you’re right.”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m just sick of being awash in all that typical A/O stereotyping.” Kara sighed heavily, and Lena could see she was serious. She gestured, with an aggravated hand. “My sister, mostly. She and I were arguing before I left, and it makes no sense how she thinks. She even thinks alphas and omegas can’t be friends without sleeping together! I mean, how outdated is  _ that _ ?”

“Well, they can’t.” Lena responded, automatically, before she could think better of it. “Sex always gets in the way.”

Kara stared at her as if she had lost her mind. “You don’t really believe that, do you?”

“I mean….” Lena trailed off in a way that strongly signified a  _ yes.  _ “I’m not trying to be rude, it’s just biology.”

“So, you’re saying we can’t be friends.” Kara had a stubborn set to her jaw that made Lena realize she was going to worry this point like a terrier. 

“Not necessarily.”  _ Great, now I’m backtracking.  _ “I just—-look, think of it this way. Say we’re friends, right?”

“Okay.” Kara had one brow rising higher and higher. 

“And say, that in the course of our friendship, according to biology, our cycles sync up.” Kara didn’t blink, but Lena plowed on anyway. “It happens, you know. I sync to other omega friends of mine all the time.”  _ Well, just Jess, anyway, but you don’t need to know how many friends I do or do not have.  _ “We see each other a lot, and we sync. It’s usually a non-issue. But that’s for two omegas. If you and I sync in cycles….you’re in rut, while I’m in heat.” 

“Well, what’s the problem with that?” 

“Well, not to be crude, Kara, but how many in-heat omegas have you been around while rutting?” Lena decided to put it point-blank. 

Kara flushed, and Lena felt a triumphant surge. “I...well, I only had the one long term girlfriend and she was a beta, but that’s...that’s not really relevant.”

“Oh I think it is.” Lena leaned across the table, only mildly aware that her v-neck must be gaping open a bit at the chest. She didn’t care—she’d seen her advantage in this conversation and wanted to press it. “You’re really telling me that if you were in rut, and I was strutting around, _covered_ in pheromones and signaling for a mate _right_ _in_ _front_ of you, that you wouldn’t wanna drag me back to a convenient dark spot and get to knotting?” 

Kara’s face had gone a deep, violent shade of red. It was almost purple. 

“I’m sorry, Kara.” She drew back across the table. “That was rude of me.”

“No, I mean. It’s fair.” Kara cleared her throat and her face de-colored a bit. “But, to be fair to me, too, I’m not some caveman. I wouldn’t throw you over my shoulder and just—“ After a furtive glance at the fellow patrons, Kara made a very approximate gesture. 

“Oh really?” Luthors are born argument winners. Lena had debated every year in high school—she went to Nationals twice. She put her elbows on the table and squeezed deliberately—fully knowing her shirt gaped at the front, revealing the tops of her breasts—as she prepared her nuclear blow. 

“Even if I did….this?”

Kara opened her mouth to question what she meant, but by then Lena was already throwing her head back. She gripped the table, tossed her hair and let out a deep and authoritative moan. Kara’s mouth snapped shut and she went pale. Lena felt a triumphant surge, and upped the ante to its proverbial tipping point. 

“ _ Yes, yes, oh don’t stop, right there, yes, yes, yesss——!”  _

The entire diner had gone silent. Eyes were rounded, food untouched, mouths agape. Kara had begun to make small, strangled noises low in her throat, and her fingers tore tiny pieces of paper napkin into intricate shreds. 

Across the diner, an elderly omega eagerly grabbed hold of the nearest waitress. “I’ll have what she’s having.”

Reality snapped back in a flash. Suddenly, Lena was deeply and painfully aware that she had only known this alpha for all of four hours, and ‘winning’ the conversation wasn’t important, anyway. She had no idea why she’d said that. 

She had even less of an idea why she did….that.

“Okay. Fair game.” Kara said slowly, with painstaking care. Her eyes were trained firmly on the ceiling and not on Lena’s heaving cleavage. “If you were….doing  _ that… _ .I can’t say I’d be able to resist it.”

Somehow, the air in the diner felt very still, and hot. Lena swallowed. 

“But,” Kara continued, as if she hadn’t noticed the way the omega’s knuckles were now white around her coffee mug. “We’re  _ new _ friends. I’d hope I’d have some more self control around older friends.” She shrugged, and shot Lena a smile. “It’d be pretty awkward to wake up next to someone you view as a sister.”

Lena found that idea oddly distasteful. She didn’t want Kara to see her as a sister. She...wasn’t sure what she wanted, anymore. 

Later, after their food had arrived, Sam responded to her text with a series of question marks and  _ Call an Uber, Luthor, are you nuts?  _

Lena watched Kara dunk her fries in a cup of ranch, spilling it over the sides, and inexplicably texted back.  _ Actually I’m fine. See you in California in a few days!  _

_ _ ****

The first hotel was decent enough that it lulled her into a false sense of security. Mid-range, to be sure, but on the pricier side. Hypoallergenic pillow cases. Tarocco-brand hair products and, mercy of 1980s-related-mercies, a jacuzzi tub. Lena sighed gratefully as she sunk below the surface of the water. 

She couldn’t relax long, though. There was a vague knocking sound coming from the adjacent wall. 

“Lena? Hey, I think our rooms share a wall! This door might open, I’m gonna try my keycard—“

“Kara,  _ don’t— _ “ Lena sloshed out of the bubbles and onto the bathmat, dripping as she reached for a robe. 

She didn’t quite belt it in time. 

“Lena, what were you saying? I couldn’t really hear— _ oh _ . Oh  _ god _ .” Kara went beet red and whirled to face the wall. She couldn’t seem to figure out what to do with her hands. One slapped over her face, and the other groped at her side, clenching and unclenching. “Oh god, I’m sorry. I’m  _ so _ sorry.”

Lena tightened the terrycloth around her and felt conflicted between the urge to scream obscenities or laugh hysterically. She chose to say nothing as Kara sidestepped awkwardly back to the door, repeating apologies as she went. 

When it closed, Lena found the bolt and rammed it home, then leaned against the door, sighing hard. On the other side, she could hear Kara doing the same. It was all adding up to be yet another nail in the  _ ‘this-was-a-bad-idea-I-will-never-let-Lex-forget’ _ coffin. 

And yet she couldn’t quite put the rising blush on Kara’s cheeks out of her mind. 

Or the way her shorts had tightened and ridden up on those muscular thighs, studded with golden hairs. There was an outline of a pressing bulge at the front. She could see it— replaying in her mind’s eye—that briefest flash of something  _ thick _ . 

She wondered if Kara was  _ hard _ , thinking about her, and had to banish that thought with several hastily-mixed mini bar cocktails, which proved to make for a long night. 

***

The next day, Kara kept up the apology train well into Pittsburgh, and then beyond. It was midday before Lena managed to get her to stop, and that was only after her hangover subsided long enough to allow for the passage of verbal words. 

“Really, it’s fine. I wish you’d shut up about it.” 

“It’s not fine.” Kara was as serious in her self-admonishments as a hair-shirted nun. Lena was beginning to think she was something of a martyr. “You’re my employer. And I saw your….your….”

“Tits.” Lena supplied, bluntly. She was beginning to feel sick again, and reached for the aspirin in her purse. 

Kara blushed, hard. It was a similar shade to her face when she’d seen the tits in question. “Your….boobs, yeah.”

“Well, thank  _ god _ you didn’t see my pussy, or we’d probably  _ still _ be in the hotel room waiting for you to stop hand-wringing over it.” Lena knew she was being snappy, but couldn’t quite restrain her tongue. 

If it were possible for Kara to flush deeper red, she would have. “I—“

“That wasn’t nice, I’m sorry.” Lena massaged her temples. “I’m being a crab, again, I know. But really, Kara, it’s okay. I’m not going to fire you because you accidentally saw me naked. If anything, several of the states we’re passing through would allow  _ you _ to sue  _ me  _ for indecent exposure.” She joked, hoping to lighten the mood. 

Kara looked scandalized, however. “I would never.”

“Good to know.” Lena sighed. The alpha was as stubborn as a mule, and she wasn’t going to let this go. Her hand drifted over the gear shift, and landed on Kara’s forearm, before she knew what she was doing. “Really, though, it’s  _ okay _ , Kara. I promise I don’t think you were trying to catch a peek. Please, stop beating yourself up.”

She squeezed, lightly. Kara glanced down at her fingers, splayed on the alpha’s arm, and Lena came back to herself. She removed her hand, quickly, and coughed. “How many more days til we get to the Ball of Twine?”

“Three or four, depending on how many miles we can make up in the next few days.” Kara perked up, instantly. “I’m really looking forward to that, to be honest.”

Lena raised a brow. “Because….?”

The alpha looked scandalized at her. “Lena, it’s the World’s  _ Largest _ .” 

Despite every Luthor instinct in her body, Lena laughed so hard her sides ached. Kara looked shocked, for a moment, and then shot her a lopsided grin over one shoulder. 

***

They made it in three days, but the World’s Largest Ball of Twine was now a World’s Largest Walmart. 

Lena could have predicted as much, but she didn’t want to spoil Kara’s fun. That had somehow become a main priority for her over the past week. She had no idea why. 

Well, she  _ did _ , but six of the finest paid therapists in NYC wouldn’t have been able to weasel it out of her. 

It might have had something to do with the length of the drive, she reasoned. That would explain why her stomach did flip flops whenever she saw Kara stretching at a rest stop, shirt riding up to expose her midriff. Or why she felt breathless and awestruck when they watched a doe lead her fawns across the empty highway one morning, early in the grey dawn light, as her eyes tracked more on Kara’s excited face than the deer. 

There was a night when they didn’t make the hotel. It had been a slog through traffic, and the Great Plains stretched on before them, endless like a sea. Kara pulled over at a campsite, and produced two sleeping bags and a tiny, two person tent from the Caddy’s trunk. 

At first, Lena protested, but somehow she got talked into it. It was hardly roughing it, after all. There was a family RV parked a few spots down, with a row of yelling kids and an overweight collie dog, barking with a pathetic wheeze as if its lungs were being crushed. There was a communal shower—albeit painted a lurid green, filled with spiders and the distinct scent of mold—and the toilets were flush-operated, which was a blessing compared to the dismal idea of Port-A-Potties. 

Kara ripped open a package of hot dogs, and busied herself with a fire, sleeves rolled up to expose her forearms and her Superman logo tattoo. Lena told herself it was trashy and ridiculous, but her eyes trained on that rippling spot of red and blue, all the same. 

That night, the sky was full of stars. Kara pointed them out, one by one, through the opening in the tent as they lay by the fire. 

“That one’s Polaris.” She explained, and Lena could feel herself leaning closer, pressing against Kara’s solid warmth as the alpha lifted her hand to point to another. “And that’s the Dog Star, Sirius. I always liked that one. My dad used to say our old dog Krypto lived up there.” She sighed, and Lena could feel it against her chest. 

“Your dad sounds a lot more fatherly than my dad. Lionel was always asleep by the time the stars came out, and woe betide the Luthor child who tried to wake him before designated eggs and bacon time.” She chuckled thinly, but her joking tone felt flat. 

Kara gave her a searching, quiet look. Lena changed the subject. “Did he stay up with you and Alex a lot?”

“Not me and Alex, no.” Kara explained, softly. “This was my birth dad, not Jeremiah. The Danvers adopted me after he and my mom died in an accident. I was thirteen.”

“Oh.” Lena felt incredibly dumb. “I’m...I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Kara found her hand between their sleeping-bag-covered bodies and squeezed it, warmly. “I miss my parents but the Danvers are wonderful, and I love them too. I feel lucky in a way, you know? Because I have all of them.”

“That is lucky.” Lena admitted. She couldn’t help but think of Lillian and Lionel. They weren’t her birth parents, but she didn’t feel quite as lucky about them as Kara felt about the Danvers. “I think my mother wishes I was never adopted, frankly.”

Kara looked down at her, and her eyes were rounded. “Why would you say that?”

“Oh, because I heard her say that to my father, once.” Lena tried to keep her tone airy, but was horrified to find herself biting back tears. Kara was radiating such an understanding warmth that she could hardly stand it. 

“It’s fine. I don’t think any child would have ever been enough for Lillian Luthor, after her precious baby boy that is. She had Lex, she didn’t need a spare.” Lena threw her head back to laugh, and wiped away the tears, angrily. 

“You’re not a spare, Lena.” 

And then Kara was hugging her, actually  _ hugging _ her, and pulling Lena upright into her arms, and Lena was crying, actually  _ crying _ and the stars were thick as a blanket above them. 

When she woke up the next morning, Kara’s arm was slung over her hip, and she was resting with her back against the alpha’s front. Something warm and hard was pressing into her rear end. 

Lena didn’t know whether to press back against it or pretend it didn’t exist. She chose the path of least resistance and went back to sleep, and when she woke again, the sun was shining in her eyes and she was alone. Kara was packing up the rest of the camping supplies into the Caddy, and it was time to leave. 

The moment had passed. 

They had driven on, talking about the Ball of Twine. all the while. It was a great diversionary tactic, Lena found. Kara would wax philosophical about the fading glory of American roadside attractions for hours on end, and it was amusing as hell. It got to the point where she wanted to see the damn thing herself, just to see Kara’s face light up when they got there. 

And now they had made it here, and the Ball of Twine was no more. 

“I can’t believe it.” Kara was sitting on the hood of the Caddy in the parking lot, watching a stream of customers move in and out of the blue building. “How fast did they build this thing?”

“Probably about three months ago. Long enough that the Google Maps should’ve updated, for sure.” Lena’s thigh was pressed close to Kara’s and she saw no reason to scoot away. Instead, her hand rose up to pat the alpha on her hunched back. “I’m sorry, Kara.”

“It’s okay.” Kara sighed, and rolled her head on her shoulders. Soft blue eyes blinked down into Lena’s. “I just wanted you to see something kitschy and awesome, you know? Really show you that real  _ Americana _ still exists. But I guess it doesn’t.”

Kara’s little furrow of pain was so achingly sharp in Lena’s gut that she almost leaned forward to kiss it away. She swallowed, hard. Impulses like that had been coming fast and heavy, lately. Kara looked at her in askance, almost as if she knew, and Lena coughed, hurriedly. 

“How about I buy you a drink?” She proposed, swiftly changing the subject. “There has to be a bar at the next hotel decent enough for a few rounds. Yes?”

Kara perked up at that. “Maybe just one.”

***

That night, at the Radisson bar adjacent to their rooms, Kara’s ‘just one’ turned into a ‘just a few more’, and before Lena realized it, she was very, very drunk. 

“I can’t believe you’re drinking that.” She gestured at Kara’s drink with her scotch and soda, disbelieving. A small wave sloshed over the side and spilled onto her fingers. 

“What?” Kara took another bite from the swizzle stick, decorated in pineapple chunks and maraschino cherries. Her teeth were white and Lena shuddered a bit when they sank into the fruit. “Mai Tais are fun.”

“Yeah but you’re an  _ alpha _ .” Lena protested, perhaps a bit too strongly. “Aren’t you supposed to like, have a beer and an Old Fashioned and try to insist on paying for everything?”

“I can’t afford to pay for everything.” Kara countered, bemused. Her eyes blinked with such corn-fed innocence that Lena wanted to laugh, madly. “You ordered the most expensive scotch they had.”

The giggle slipped loose from her lips like a hiccup and Lena slapped a hand over her mouth, and then dropped it. “That’s true. Oh god, I haven’t been this tipsy since college.” She fingered the rim of her glass approvingly. “This bumfuck nowhere Radisson managed to have a really nice bottle rack.”

“You might be a bit more than tipsy.” Kara told her, gently. “You tossed those first two back like they were root beers.”

“Luthors are bottle-fed on Scotch, s’mother’s milk to us.” Lena took another swallow to demonstrate, but she was slipshod about it. A trickle escaped down her chin, and Kara’s fingers swept over the rolling drop. Her touch was whisper-light, but Lena burned, suddenly, and she shivered all over. Their eyes met briefly, and then Lena looked away. “Shit. Thanks. I’m not usually a sloppy drunk, I swear.”

“You’re not a sloppy anything.” Kara promised, lowly. Her eyes flicked quickly up toward the clock above the bar. “But it  _ is _ getting late.”

“C’mon.” Lena found herself reaching out to cajole Kara with her fingers curled in the denim of her vest. The alpha looked down, surprised. “How about one more, on me?”

“They’re all on you.” Kara pointed out, but her eyes sparkled and she let one corner of her mouth quirk up. “Okay.”

Things blurred a bit, after that. 

Lena didn’t remember that last drink, or the elevator ride up to their rooms. She seemed to come back into consciousness only as Kara was half-carrying her down the hall, one arm slung over the alpha’s shoulders as her heels stumbled on the chintzy carpet. 

“That’s it,” Kara was saying, soft and encouraging. “Room’s right here. Easy now, there you go, Lena.”

“Oh fucking hell.” The words were a jumbled mess. “Did I pass out?”

“No.” Kara fumbled for the keycard, and the little light blinked green. The door slid open with a welcoming beep. “But you started to go a little pale and stopped talking, so I thought it’d be best if I took you to bed.”

_ Take me to bed.  _ The thought swam, unbidden, into Lena’s hazy consciousness. The alpha was gently laying her back on the pristine white of the hotel bed, and her neck was close, beaded with sweat and smelling like a blend of cologne, deodorant and, under it all, alpha musk. She inhaled, dizzying in it, and found her hand creeping up to pull at Kara’s shirt. 

“Stay.” She offered, blinking through heavy lashes up at Kara’s concerned face. Lena wet her lips, and saw how the alpha’s eyes darted to follow the motion of her pink tongue. She let her knees fall open slightly, exposing the tops of her stockings as her skirt rolled up. “I’d sleep better with company.”

Kara looked pained. Her eyes traveled up and down Lena’s body, and she let out a slow, sharp breath. “Lena…”

“I know you want to.” Lena murmured, pressing into Kara’s unyielding chest.  _ Fuck, she’s so strong. Mmmm.  _ Her hand slipped down, and she was gratified to find the alpha hard and straining against her jeans already. Her splayed fingers could feel the heat through two layers of fabric. “Saw you get hard when you saw me in the bath. And now look at you…”

“I want to.” Kara admitted, and her breath had the barest hint of a whine. But her hand curled around Lena’s wrist and she lifted, regretfully. “But we  _ can’t _ , Lena. It’s not right.”

“Why the fuck not?” Lena was petulant and unamused. She reached again for Kara’s shirt, only to be batted softly away. 

“You’re drunk, babe.” Kara reminded her, and caught her wrists in strong, soft hands. “You may not want the same things tomorrow. Hell, you may not even  _ remember _ this tomorrow. And I don’t want—“

“Don’t tell me what I want!” Lena was incensed. Rejection stung all along her pores and she scrambled upright on the bed, heels digging into the comforter. 

“Hey, whoa.” Kara spread her hands, placatingly, but Lena was fueled by alcohol and years of repression into a hormonal rage fire. She wasn’t paying attention. 

“Fuck you, Danvers.” Lena hissed, mean as a rattlesnake and twice as venomous. Some part of her brain was going  _ no no no  _ but she pushed it away. No one had ever rejected her before, let alone some podunk jock alpha who sang along to Taylor Swift and had eyes like the softest part of a Downy commercial. No, this could  _ not _ stand. On her Luthor honor, Lena lashed out. Her mother would have been proud. 

“No wonder you think alphas and omegas can be friends, you  _ sorry _ excuse for an alpha. You don’t even want to use your dick, so you may as well be an omega. Get the fuck out of my room.”

As soon as the words left her lips, Lena was sorry, desperately sorry. But there was no going back. 

Kara’s face looked like someone had punched her. She just  _ crumpled _ . It was brutal to watch. Lena opened her mouth to apologize, to try to take it back, to say  _ anything _ —but she couldn’t. The Luthor genes were a harsh leash on her tongue, making it thick and unyielding in her mouth. Kara closed her lips, tightly, and a mask slipped over her blue eyes. It was like a garage door being rolled down. 

“I’ll call your brother tomorrow and arrange a new driver for you.” Kara’s voice was steely soft. Cold. Lena hated it, instantly. “Sorry it didn’t work out, Lena. Good night.”

“Kara, I—“ Lena wrenched the words out but the door had already slipped closed with a finite click. 

_ Fuck. Fuck.  _ ** _Fuck. _ **

Lena flopped back onto her pillow, grabbed the nearest spare, and released a scream into the downy softness. She’d fucked things up. Royally. All around.  _ Lovely job, Lena.  _ She could hear her mother in her head, with that barest hint of condescending smugness.  _ Really lovely.  _

She’d just have to catch Kara in the morning and apologize. Convince her she was a mean, stupid, thirsty drunk and hope that was the end of it. That was all there was to it. She dropped the pillow away from her mouth and sighed, hard. Sleep seemed far away. 

***

The next morning, Lena awoke suddenly, to a hesitant knock on the door. She snorted. “ _ Huh? Kara?” _

The voice that responded was unfamiliar. Male. Every sentence lifted in a question. “Miss Luthor? I’m your new driver? Ben? Miss Danvers sent me to make sure you woke up alright?”

“Fuck.” Lena rolled off the bed, wiping a smear of drool away from her cheek. She passed the mirror and took stock of herself—blurred makeup, hair smashed into a weird shape, skirt rolled above her thighs, one heel on. She hurriedly ran a hand through her hair and fixed the skirt, cursing, as she limped to the door and flung it open.

A surprised beta with a mop of curly brown hair blinked at her. Ben looked plaid and inoffensive—like the type to prefer NPR and long bouts of not talking—and all of that would have been her preferred choice of driver—if she hadn’t already met Kara. “Hello Ben. Listen, I made a mistake last night, I don’t need a new driver. Can you ask Miss Danvers to please come meet me here in fifteen minutes?”

“Oh.” He swallowed. “Um. She left? Already? I only just got the text from her an hour ago.” He lifted his phone, as if in apology. 

“Shit.” Lena grabbed the screen. The last text ( _ Heading back to NYC, please make sure Miss Luthor is awake and drinks water)  _ was sent at 7:58AM. It was 9:12 now. She fairly threw the phone back at Ben. “I need you to drive after her.”

“Um. Okay.” Ben blinked, again, and watched as Lena dove back into the room, tossing her crumpled clothes back into her bag. “But that’s not really on our way—“

“Listen, Ben.” Lena held up a hand. “I’m sure you’re very confused and you seem very nice, but I fucked up majorly last night and I need to see Miss Danvers to apologize. Do you understand?” 

Ben nodded slowly. 

“Good.” Lena exhaled. “Now leave the room and meet me in the lobby in ten minutes. You’re going to need to speed.”

***

Ben did an admirable job, albeit white-knuckled, but they really had no idea where they were going. Lena only knew that if she saw the Cadillac, she was going to flag it down and pull it over like a citizen’s arrest, no matter what. Her focus was absolute, almost unholy. 

“Miss Luthor, I hate to say it, but there’s no way of telling what freeway she’s even on,” Ben began, rather ruefully, but Lena wasn’t listening. A sign had flashed by on the right. 

_ See the NEW HOME OF THE WORLD’S LARGEST BALL OF TWINE! Only 2 MILES! Exit 111A! _

Lena’s nails dug into Ben’s beleaguered shoulder, and she ignored his wince. “Take the next exit. On the right.”

The beta dutifully changed lanes, and his pristine little Prius accelerated with an electric hum. 

_ Please be there.  _ Lena thought.  _ Please, oh please.  _

***

She was there. 

Lena could see the bright blue Caddy in the parking lot from the entrance, and her heart seized up, thudding in her chest. She hardly noticed the twine, towering above their heads, the size of a small city building. There was a dinky carnival set up next door, and Kara’s Caddy was in that direction of the entrance. 

She pressed a few crumpled hundreds into Ben’s surprised palm and clapped him on the back. “I could almost kiss you, Ben. But I won’t. Will you please wait here until I text you? I may need a ride, after this, but I hope not.”

Ben seemed to take her cryptic sentences in stride—he was learning. The beta nodded at her. “Yes ma’am. I hope it works out.”

“Me too.” Lena climbed out of the Prius and headed across the hot asphalt. 

***

Kara was morosely throwing darts at a row of multicolored balloons. She was hitting each one she aimed at, and the attendant was whooping it up, trying to draw in more crowds, but it didn’t seem to matter to the alpha. She accepted her prize— a large, tye-dye bear with a t-shirt reading  _ Twine Fair  _ in looping script across its overstuffed belly—with uncharacteristic silence and started to walk away across the midway, holding it stiffly as if she didn’t know what to do with it. 

“Kara, wait!” Lena’s heels sunk into the dry earth, and she almost kicked up a clod as she hurried after the alpha’s hunched back. 

Kara blinked, and turned, surprise flitting briefly across her face. “Lena? What—-“

“I am so, so sorry.” Lena rushed the words out, panting, as she caught up. Everything was tumbling out of her, like a river. She grabbed at Kara’s arm, hoping to make her understand, but the alpha only looked down at her hand as if it were an unfamiliar object. “Listen, I was so drunk last night. I lost my goddamn mind. I said—“ Lena swallowed, hard. “—horrible things, and I—“

“Lena. Don’t.” Kara pried her hand free, but her touch was gentle. It hurt Lena to the core just as effectively as if she’d slapped her across the face. “It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize.”

“I do, I  _ really _ do, I—“

“Lena. It’s okay.” Kara looked over her shoulder, across the midway. “Where’s Ben? Did he drive you all the way back here? You should really head back out. It’s a long way to California and you won’t make the conference in time.”

“ _ Fuck _ the conference.” Lena was growing desperate, pawing at Kara’s jacket like her grip could anchor her words. “Kara, I’m  _ sorry _ . I know you don’t want to hear it but I am. I felt rejected and I lashed out. I didn’t mean it, any of it. I just knew it would hurt you. It’s stupid, stupid and childish of me but I did and I’m  _ so sorry.” _

“Lena…” Kara trailed off. She appeared to not know entirely what to say. “You’re right, though. I  _ am _ a sorry excuse for an alpha.” She lifted her shoulders. Smiled a sad smile. “I’ve been told that before.”

“You’re not, though.” Lena thought she might be crying. She wasn’t sure. “Oh god, Kara, you’re anything but. You’re kind and sentimental and entirely too capable, and so strong and helpful and just so  _ beautiful _ you give me butterflies and I really like you, so much and I—“ She snapped her mouth shut at Kara’s thunderstruck expression. “I may have said too much.”

“You think I’m beautiful.” It wasn’t a question, and yet it was. Kara hadn’t moved, and Lena’s fingers were still curled into her jacket. 

Lena swallowed.  _ Be brave, Luthor. Brave and not brutal.  _ “Yes. Well. I thought I made myself clear last night when I was throwing myself at you.” 

It was a feeble joke. Kara didn’t smile. “You were drunk last night.” She reminded her. 

“Yes.” Lena swallowed.  _ Brave _ . “But I haven’t been drunk the entire road trip.”

“Oh.” Kara caught her meaning. 

“Yeah.” There was a flow of people all around them, like they were rocks in the midst of a riverbed. A man jostled into Lena’s elbow and grunted at her, but she hardly noticed. 

“I think you’re amazing, Lena.” Kara said, quietly, but Lena could hear every word. “I think you’re bright and funny and god, so  _ gorgeous _ it hurts me, but I couldn’t take advantage of you. Not like that. It wouldn’t have been right.”

“I think that’s why I like you so much.” Lena confessed, realizing the truth of her words even as they tumbled out. “Because you  _ wouldn’t _ . Others would. And did. And it made me….confused when you wouldn’t.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara’s brow was crinkled and Lena wanted to laugh at the absurdity of Kara apologizing to her for her own awful behavior. She chose to lift a hand to that furrowed brow instead. 

“Don’t be.” She pressed her thumb to the space between Kara’s eyebrows until it smoothed flat. “I’m the one who’s apologizing to you, remember?”

“We can both apologize.” Kara objected, but her smile was a crooked thing, hanging on the edges of her lips. “I’m sorry about a lot of other things.”

The sight of that smile was lifting Lena’s heart in big, happy loops. “I think I need less apologies from you and more about how you think I’m gorgeous.”

Kara’s grin spread slowly across her face. “Let’s go on a ride.” She suggested. “I hear the Ferris wheel is best for talking.”

***

Lena texted Ben from a hundred feet in the air—with an apology for the wait and an extra Venmo tip—her legs dangling in the breeze, as the wheel jolted to a slow stop so that tourists could snap pictures of the Twine. She had to text one handed. Her other hand rested in Kara’s lap, fingers entwined with the alpha’s. The bear was sitting in her lap. 

“So. When did you know?” Kara’s voice was a low tease, and it was raising all the hairs on Lena’s arms. Behind them, the Ball of Twine cast a long shadow in the fading light, a dark and awkward hummock against the purpling sunset. 

“I think when I saw you.” She confessed, seeing no use in lying. At the flash of surprise in Kara’s eyes, she laughed. “Luthors are really good at suppressing feelings.”

“Well, Danvers aren’t.” Kara grinned back at her. “You probably saw how much I liked you the first day.”

Lena shook her head, mystified. “I just thought you sang Taylor Swift to all the girls.”

“Lena!” Kara was mock scandalized. “That was a special, one time performance.”

“Oh yeah?” Lena realized she was leaning dangerously close. She could smell the Altoids on Kara’s breath, fresh and minty. She could see the alpha lick her lips, slowly. 

“Yeah.” Kara breathed, and then she was kissing her. 

***

The hotel they found was definitely not Luthor-approved. The neon was flickering on and off, and the rooms faced outward to a parking lot. The night desk clerk seemed more bored than awake and barely noticed when Kara requested a single room, queen bed. 

Lena didn’t care. She was pressing Kara into the door by her lapels within seconds of the key going into the lock. She couldn’t wait. Her thighs were shivering with anticipation and she wanted to get Kara on her back and ride her until she broke. 

But, as it turned out, Kara had other plans. 

The alpha kissed with  _ authority.  _ None of that shy, Altoids-and-cotton-candy sweetness of the Ferris wheel was left. Only heat, and demanding, breath-taking confidence. Kara kissed like not only did she know what Lena looked like naked—which, of course, thanks to that damned hotel door, she definitely  _ did _ —but also that she knew exactly how to make her take her clothes off. The effect was life-altering, for an omega who had spent the last several days assuming Kara would be something of a power bottom, despite her alpha status. 

Oh, no. Kara was definitely  _ not _ a bottom. 

Lena found herself being picked up before she could blink, strong hands bracketing under her thighs, touching the ragged denim edges of her shorts. Kara didn’t stop kissing her while carrying her to the bed, but her stride was sure and strong. Her fingers did some serious walking of their own underneath those frayed shorts, until Lena broke away for a gasping breath and found Kara was half-cupping her ass and laying her back down on the creaky motel bed, not pausing for even a single instant in her intensely-toothsome war on Lena’s lower lip. 

“Kara,” Lena breathed, as her blouse tumbled over her head, and her bra quickly followed. “I’m on birth control.”

“That’s good.” Kara’s fingers traced over her nipples, rising one pebbled brown peak before swooping down to suckle hard at the other. Lena let out a low gasp. “I don’t have condoms on me.”

“There’s that _ —ah _ —little machine in the lobby but I bet those come pre-pricked.” Lena tried to joke, but her breath was getting higher and higher in her throat as Kara yanked her jean shorts over her ass, lifting her legs in the process. “ _ Fuck,  _ I really didn’t peg you for this much of a top.”

“See, you really haven’t learned anything about first impressions, then.” Kara placed a nipping kiss under her left breast, sharp against her rib cage, and smiled when Lena inhaled. 

The alpha’s fingers moved to the hem of her shirt, and yanked it off with little to no fanfare. Lena propped herself up on her elbows to see, as Kara knelt between her legs, and opened the metal teeth of her zip-fly, drawing her jeans down over her legs. In the process, her cock poked free of the slit in her boxers, and Lena couldn’t help herself—she moaned. 

“Holy shit. I definitely haven’t.” She confirmed, somewhat breathlessly. Kara’s cock was broad—not as long as some she’d seen, but definitely thicker—and the tip bobbed towards her stomach, rising eagerly as Lena slipped a hand into the boxers to aid. It was definitely bigger than she’d expected. 

“Mmm-hmm.” Kara hummed, distractedly, and pulled Lena’s hand away. “Knock that off, I’m too turned on already.” She shot the omega a sly glance. “Someone was doing a lot of grinding on that ride.”

“Couldn’t help myself.” Lena pouted a bit about not being able to touch, but she certainly didn’t mind watching, as Kara finally peeled off the boxers—she noted, with some distinct, shuddering pleasure, that there was already a small stain on them. She realized she was still wearing panties, and thumbed them down her hips, never taking her eyes off Kara’s prominent erection. Her body was aching for it. 

Normally, Lena liked to protest that she wasn’t that type of girl. (“I expect foreplay and flowers,” she’d complained to Jack and Sam, over wine and oysters at Verve. “Not to be cock-rammed as soon as I take my trousers off.”) Those protests usually earned her cheers and derision in equal measure from her friends. But she was rapidly discovering that, perhaps, she didn’t know just  _ what _ type of girl she could be, as her thighs quivered in anticipation. Foreplay was unnecessary, she decided. Flowers even less so. 

Kara didn’t seem to agree, however. The alpha’s eyes had gone all wide and dark as soon as Lena’s panties were off, and she groaned, fairly throwing herself forward to press wet kisses along the omega’s inner thighs. Her tongue swept out and up in a broad, exploratory stroke, parting the puffy, swollen labia with ease and dexterous languor, but Lena wasn’t about to let her take her time. She whined and twisted, pulling on Kara’s shoulders. 

“I’m already wet enough. Just….just  _ fuck me _ , damn it.”

“Someone’s eager.” Kara chuckled, but thankfully, she was laying biting kisses up Lena’s body, positioning her hips in between the omega’s thighs. “You want it that bad, huh?”

“Not  _ it _ , just  _ you _ .” 

Lena didn’t realize she’d said the words out loud until Kara’s eyes rounded, and by then it was too late. She pulled the alpha down for a kiss and Kara responded ardently, tongue thrusting into her mouth. Their bodies rocked and slid together, wet flesh parting for the smooth glide of Kara’s thick shaft, but they weren’t joined. Not yet. Lena thought she might actually die of frustration. 

“ _ Please _ ,” she panted, clawing at those broad shoulders. “Please, please, please _ —oh _ !”

Kara had taken advantage of her distraction to line herself up, and the first thrust, tentative as it was, took Lena completely by surprise. That was good. It shut her up right up, and she held on for dear life as Kara prepared to enter more fully. 

_ So good.  _ That was all she could think, feel, or say, for a long series of endless minutes, as Kara pushed and eased into her. The alpha murmured soft words into her neck, praises and gentle coaxing, and Lena’s inner omega arched and purred to the sound. Kara’s hips were sure and strong, her cock throbbed mightily, and Lena’s peach-split cunt was making delightful, embarrassing wet sounds. Everything was toe-curlingly good, and the alpha hadn’t even started thrusting yet. 

_ Oh _ , but when she did….

It took Lena a long time to realize that the noises were coming from her own throat. They were so high and pornographic and so similar to the ones she’d faked in the diner that it was hard to tell where reality ended and fantasy began. The bed was shaking dangerously—probably not used to this much activity—and Kara’s breath came in hot pants, spilling over Lena’s breasts as the alpha kept eye contact with her, narrowing those brilliant blue eyes with each sharp thrust. 

“Fuck, fuck, oh  _ fuck _ ,” Lena was incoherent. She thrashed on the pillow, and Kara’s teeth, anchored at her neck, soothed and inflamed in one bite. “ _ God _ yes, fuck me like that, yes,  _ yes— _ !”

“That’s it, Lena.” Kara growled into her neck, sounding primitive and deep and entirely  _ new.  _ “Take it for me like a good girl and I’ll let you come.”

_ Let me?  _ There was a tiny, far away Luthor part of Lena that was ruffling all of its feathers at that idea, but she was too close to listen. She nodded, frantically, and cried out as Kara drove in particularly hard, nudging at her cervix. “ _ Ohgod _ , yes, fuck, please,  _ please Kara _ …”

Kara let her babble like that for a few more aching, agonizing minutes, and then she relented, breath snarling out in hot furls. Dimly, Lena realized she must be close, too. A theory that was confirmed when Kara’s pace sped up to inhuman levels and the headboard knocked hard enough on the wall to rattle the foundation. Plaster drifted faintly down over her sweating shoulders like snow, but neither alpha nor omega could pay any attention. 

“ _ Good _ girl, yes, okay, yes, come for me, come for me Lena, that’s it, that’s—- _ ah _ !”

Kara seized up above her, breath stuttering and hips jerking unsteadily, but Lena was already coming, and coming  _ hard,  _ as soon as Kara had given the okay. Together, they bucked and seized and swore into their respective climaxes, until the wave of pleasure was so tempest-tossed between their bodies that it was hard to tell whose orgasm was whose. 

After, when they were spent, sweaty and exhausted, Lena pulled Kara’s head down to rest on her chest, and locked her legs around the alpha’s waist, refusing to allow her to pull out. There was a heavy blanket of contentment and satisfaction spreading over her limbs, and it started from the weight of Kara on her chest. She sighed, and felt a soft echo against her breasts. For a long, quiet moment, things were perfect. 

“Lena?” 

“Hmm?” Lena stroked through sweaty blonde hair, as Kara lifted her chin to rest on the omega’s sternum, sharp and achingly sweet. 

“I still think alphas and omegas can be friends.” Kara’s voice was slightly hoarse. “But, I don’t think we can be.” 

Lena shifted, suddenly uncomfortable, and Kara saw her error right away. She raised her head more fully. “No, no, not like that. I just mean...well, I’m trying to say that you should be my  _ girlfriend _ , not my friend.”

“Oh.” A relieved laugh wanted to shudder out of her body, so Lena let it. “Okay. Yes. I agree, then.”

“Yeah?” Kara’s face lit up like the sun. “Even if you hate my rap skills?”

“Don’t remind me.” Lena pulled a face, but couldn’t hold it for long. She was smiling too. “Yes. You dummy.”

“Good.” Kara wrapped her arms more tightly around Lena’s back and held her close. 

There was no more talking that night. But there was, of course, lots more to say. 

***

A week later and Lena accepted a glass of white wine from Kara and leaned comfortably against her arm. The conference ‘mixer’ had never felt quite so enjoyable before. Across the buffet table, Jack stared openly and grinned like a fool, but Sam was closer, so she was the one giving an assessing look. 

“So.” Sam crossed her arms, looking Lena up and down. “Despite that weird little SOS you sent out last week, you’re looking awfully...satisfied with your decision to stay on the road trip.” She raised an eyebrow into her wine glass and tilted her gaze toward Kara. “And significantly more tan.”

“Yes, well.” Lena took a glance back at Kara, who grinned at her with absurd sweetness. “Sometimes, I guess, it pays to take a second look at those first impressions. You never know what you might find.”

***    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for updates and prompts!


End file.
